


Percy Jackson and the Seaweed Curse

by NUAFFSoc



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Consequences, Crack, Gen, Short One Shot, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 12:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NUAFFSoc/pseuds/NUAFFSoc
Summary: A game of Consequences from our Fanfiction Society's first meeting.





	Percy Jackson and the Seaweed Curse

My name is Percy Jackson. One night I was sleeping on my boat, when I heard a monster scream. It was coming from the stables. I went to see what it was and saw Coach Hedge; he was dead on the floor covered in seaweed.  
I felt confused.  
I turned away, but then saw the ghost of Luke. I threw a fish at it, but it bounced off the wall and hit me in the face. In my new life as a ghost, I possess a hydra and haunt Tyson.


End file.
